


Magnolia

by Neri_xukonghua



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_xukonghua/pseuds/Neri_xukonghua
Summary: 枪牌BE，迄今为止最满意的作品。标题来自M2U-Magnolia
Relationships: Malcolm Graves/Twisted Fate





	Magnolia

马尔科姆·格雷福斯在寒冷中醒来，他睁开眼发现，船已经行驶在了水面之上，正往北部向行驶而去，而他正坐在船舱内餐厅的位置，在他的对面，他的骗子同伴若无其事地品尝着一杯焦糖咖啡。

崔斯特的目光看向窗外，格雷福斯也随着他偏过脸，寂静的比尔吉沃特如同鬼城，那些海盗建筑阴森伫立，他们正从屠夫之桥下面的水域穿过，一筐烂鱼飘过窗前，几艘小船漂浮着，然而没有叫卖声也没有喊杀，什么都没有。

平静，辖区海域的铁门正划过海面在他们面前缓缓打开，这唯一的缺口背后透着光亮，太阳正向海中央下坠，现在还悬挂在海面之上，刺眼的橘黄色光芒洒满港口外每一个角落，让他感到一阵气闷。

格雷福斯将手伸进衣服里找烟来抽，他不记得他上过这艘船，也不记得他买过票，他所记得的仅剩在港口的追逐和群架，火炮声和混乱。但现在他丝毫没有去探索的欲望，他舔了下干的发痛的嘴唇，看向了满手的血，那血沾上了他全身，这不奇怪，而且，血不是他的。

格雷福斯笑了笑，他故作冷静，看向了对面的赌徒。

恰巧这时崔斯特也偏过脸来，压低的帽檐下对他挑起了一抹笑意，他脱口而出的不是那些漂亮话，他说：“你把我杀掉了，老朋友，得偿所愿。”

格雷福斯不露声色，他点燃了雪茄，将手放到椅背上。

“这么说，你是我的幻觉咯。”

“你还真不蠢。”崔斯特赞许地点了下头，“也可能是仇恨的具象化。”

“你背叛了我，这笔帐难道不应该怪在你头上？”

“或许只是迫于无奈。”

“你让我在牢狱中待了十年！那群混蛋没日没夜地变着花样折磨我！你知道那种感觉吗？”

“呵，就算没有这场牢狱之灾，你活着也毫无价值可言。”

“该死！这就是你的答复。”

“是的，一切都怪你，你以为我不知道那是个陷阱？你为什么偏偏被关进的是那间监狱，我该对你有多大不满才会安排那种事儿，这种憎恨可不是无缘无故的。”

“见鬼！”

格雷福斯发觉自己什么话语也说不出来的时候，他只好咒骂一句。

窗外的夕阳将海水染成了红色，而他们这艘孤船正在其中航行，崔斯特正在搅动咖啡里的方糖，他穿得体体面面，丝毫没有在仓库里沾上的鱼腥和烟酒气味。良久，是他打破了沉默。

“你觉得这儿不太正常是吗？”

“闭嘴。”

“你居然不想听听这里面都有什么古怪，我真是惊讶。”

“不，你一点都不惊讶。”

崔斯特笑了起来。“我可是很不乐意这么早就死的。”

“但你还好端端地坐在这里。”

“没错，你不觉得奇怪吗？”崔斯特继续说道：“为什么铁钩帮的人会出现，他们是来找我的，而你把一切都弄得一团糟。”

“然后我就不得不坐在这里听你他娘的给我废话。”

“好啦，现在咱俩都坐在这儿了。”崔斯特抬起脸：“你就没什么话想对我说吗？”

很多，但格雷福斯一个字也没有吼出来，除了一声冷哼。

崔斯特看向窗外，一阵安静，只听到船行进的声音，赌徒的声音先响了起来：“你还记得我们刚见面那会儿吗，两个骗子一起走到了赌局最后一轮。巧的是，咱俩都没有发现对方做的假牌。”

“有意义吗？你这叛徒。”

“那是一次大买卖，咱俩都赚得屯满钵满，结果在逃亡路上还是玩光了所有的钱，不得不躲在一间地下室里度日。地下室里没有家具，我们整天在那唯一一张床垫上滚来滚去，还嫌时间短的不够用。那是个雨季，外面有棵梧桐，下雨的时候叶子哗啦啦响，黏在天窗的玻璃上。”

“你很怀念，那时我们很幸福。你想听的就是这个吗？”格雷福斯恶狠狠地补充道，“你没有资格。”

“后来我们在比尔吉沃特安了家，旅馆外面有间小巷，我们在那儿被当地的势力团伙揍得遍体鳞伤，你那时候说要和我一起重塑新生，我记得。”

“别说了，恶心。”

“得了吧，你早就知道我靠话语没有任何办法伤害你，我可是已经死了。”

“有些事不提也罢，可他们到底给了你多少让你背叛我？”

“你心里清楚得很，你以为你值几斤几两？你说过多少次重新来过，但说完之后依旧诈骗、嫖赌、流浪街头，然后诈骗……”

“可笑的是，你当真了。”格雷福斯说：“我们都清楚对方是什么货色。”

“不，你没有任何价值可言，只会拖着别人无休无止地堕落下去，这就是你仅存的价值。”

格雷福斯听得清清楚楚，少顷，他没有一拳打出去，他摁熄了烟头，揉了揉太阳穴。

他觉得头晕目眩。

太阳渐渐收敛了光辉，天空由火红变为暗紫色，云层一片一片螺旋上升，像有一个深渊悬在头顶。

格雷福斯感觉自己又来到了那熙熙攘攘，又脏又乱的市集，人们正围观一个被遗弃的新生儿，和婴儿一同被扔在这里的还有瓶掺酒的牛奶。他和海盗的后代、商人和妓女的私生子们一同生活成长，直到他偷渡到大陆，试图寻找到新的生存希望，直到他遇到了崔斯特，他的一生既由此改变，又似乎毫无改变。

过去的影像如碎粉一般随风飘散，他又回到了平静的深蓝色黄昏，天空中倒挂的深渊旋转着映入眼帘。崔斯特正坐在他的身边，悠闲地喝着红酒。

“这么说，你倒还有点反省之心。”

“你根本不知道你在说什么，你做的事情如此残忍，我所见过的一切不及这种残忍的十分之一。”

“嗯，你是说你一事无成，整天在下层鬼混，抢劫商队去换取毒品和嫖妓什么的？”

“你根本不了解我，你这装模作样的人渣，别老嘴上挂着堕落是别人的问题，是谁整天和我一起撕通缉令和跑路，夜里把人套麻袋里往死里揍泄气，泡在黑啤酒里浑浑噩噩。”

“哦，那么你告诉我，我以前把你这醉鬼从赌场里拖出来的时候你把我揍得半死，我做错了什么吗，你这辈子的血性都展现在这类地方了吗？”

“我已经十年没碰毒品和烈酒了。”

“真了不起，但我以前不在意你是不是有这些恶习的问题。”

“这事我们过去没吵够吗？”

“抱歉，是我多嘴，别忘了我已经死了。”崔斯特脸上带着微笑，安静了一小会。

海水在往后退，船只的路线一直向北，无穷无尽地向北前进。

他们在旅途中开始相互交谈，谈起他们过去记忆中的每件小事，再细微的细节也要讲到，格雷福斯每每转移话题，崔斯特就能讲出另一件让他更加痛苦的往事，以至于最后这个男人觉得腹中的苦涩越发加深了，在喉咙里翻滚打结。

“你能带点同情心死吗？”

“同情心？就像你一样吗？我主动说我们好聚好散，分手后什么都归你，我只要带走我的相册，你就把相册拿去烧的一干二净，什么都没给我留下，我妈妈的相片都在里面，她的一切我就只剩下这些了。”崔斯特说：“无所谓了，反正我已经死了，我只是你记忆中的那个托比厄斯，对于他你一点半点人类的同情心也不会给，你把他给你买的东西摔在地上，拿走了钱，而后挥霍一空，几天几夜都找不到。”

格雷福斯心中憋闷，这笔烂账算到明年也算不完，他已经不知道从何时起，两人便不再信任彼此了，他们总是相互猜疑，相互敌对，到现在这一步也是理所当然的事情了。

他想伸出手，最后还是放下来，天已经完全暗了下来，远处传来轰隆隆的声响，一艘军舰正在他们的船不远处，插着诺克萨斯的国旗。

“什么声音？？？”格雷福斯听见自己在问。“难道是……”

“你有这份聪明，成为大人物可是绰绰有余。”崔斯特笑着说，“你看那边。”

黑云正在天空中浮起，黑色迷雾张开了巨口，蔓延到了整片无边的海面。

“哈洛威。”格雷福斯心不在焉地说，“在屠宰码头我们不是偶然相遇的对吧。”

“当然不是，十年前阿雷戈·普瑞格斯用魔法作为交易诱使我欺骗了你，而如今他也把我耍的团团转。”

“你真蠢，托比厄斯。”格雷福斯说：“那现在是怎么回事？”

“往年黑色迷雾总是选在这个时间登陆蓝焰岛，被它所捕获的灵魂就会忘记过往，沉醉于永恒的梦乡里。”

“这些你又是怎么知道的？”

“你以为我是怎么知道的，清醒点，马尔科姆。”崔斯特终于生气了，他说：“你非要我讲给你听你才相信吗？”

“我不明白。”

“你这个傻老粗！”崔斯特站起来，他和他身边的船舱场景突然扭曲变幻，一条巨蛇从海中腾空而起，闪着灯塔般的一对鲜黄色眼眸，从怪兽的喉咙深处传来崔斯特的声音：“你已经死了，马尔科姆，你现在待在一副怪物的肠胃里，你的尸体在海水里浸泡腐烂，在你杀死崔斯特的时候海盗也围殴杀掉了你，他们永远没机会知道事情的真相了。”

换格雷福斯平静地看着他：“这只是幻觉，我一点也不觉得我已经死了。”

“幻觉就是这样，它们无穷无尽。”

“它会结束的。”

“它不会，我和你将永远在记忆中循环往复，永无尽头地忏悔、咀嚼我们的悔恨。不这么做，没什么事情能打发这漫长时间。”

“有多漫长？”

“比宇宙的尽头要漫长得多，比两个人渣的相遇相知要漫长得多，偌没有千万以计的时间，就走不到结束。”

“看来这就是地狱了。”格雷福斯喃喃道。

“没错，嘴上说着不顾一切，除了杀死我以外全都不重要的你大概没想到吧。”周围的一切都恢复原来的形象，崔斯特优雅地坐在他的身边。

窗外的黑雾停止了蔓延，而船只仍然没有停止前进，格雷福斯看到了其他的船，直直地驶入黑雾之中，没有一丝犹豫，这场景分外恐怖，让格雷福斯觉得一阵颤抖。

“救救我，崔斯特。”格雷福斯说，声音很小很轻。

相反的是崔斯特哈哈大笑了起来，因为他保持缓慢优雅的习惯从从未发出过这样的笑声，声音听起来透出一股惊悚，让格雷福斯头皮发麻。一阵刺痛穿过他脑海中的屏障，扎进了他的心。是的，他认识的崔斯特，他曾爱过的那个崔斯特，虽然狡猾刻薄，但绝对不冷酷，也绝对不残忍，在他入狱的时候他高兴极了，格雷福斯想，是我把他变成这样的，是我杀死了他。

崔斯特终于停下了轻蔑的大笑，他说：“你还有什么想问的吗？”

“我想听听你的。”

“行，”崔斯特靠在椅背上，想了想他说：“你猜，如果黑雾想问你一个问题，它会问些什么？”

“我不知道。”

“为什么，你们的记忆都这么丑陋？”

崔斯特倾过来，轻轻地吻了一下他的唇，格雷福斯惊讶中揽住了他，崔斯特没有避开，抓紧了他布满厚茧的手指。

哈洛威腐蚀了所有生命，黑暗吞噬眼前的时候，格雷福斯闻到了雨季的气味，假酒和火药的气味，如此诱人，如此沉醉。

Dropped me bad.

**Author's Note:**

> 于浩歌狂热之际中寒；于天上看见深渊。于一切眼中看见无所有；于无所希望中得救。


End file.
